Lightfeather meets Inuyasha
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Lightfeather is dimension traveling again, and this time, she ends up in Inuyasha's world! Just what mischief is she up to this time?


"Its a good thing we caught the fish earlier." kagome sighed happily.

Inuyashas ears twitched nervously. he hear screaming.

Faint, but he could still hear it. In a way, it sounded familiar, and it came from above them.

He hesitantly looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Kohaku, falling to his death.

"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" sango asked.

Kagome stood up. "a jewel shard. its getting closer, and from the sky."

Kagome stopped as her eyes widened slightly.

"its kohaku! He's falling!" she shrieked, looking up.

Sango immediately shot to her feet in horror, her distress was obvious.

Miroku's head snapped left.

"Someones coming." he hissed.

Someone wearing a concealing cloak cloak bolted from the forest to the left, several feet away, using a magical force to carry something large and soft, not to mention thick.

Kohaku was only about 20 feet above them now, and they could all hear his cries.

the mattress was set down on the ground exactly below him so it would soften his fall, and not kill him.

Finally, kohaku made contact with the mattress, whimpering weakly before passing out.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she began to sprint towards her little brother.

The stranger sent her a wary glare, as if telling her to wait.

She hurriedly and placed a hand on his chest.

her eyes and hands began glowing a light seeped from them and floated around them all, before settling on kohaku.

His body seemed to absorb them as they heated his body until he felt warm and safe.

the spheres danced around sango, she giggled as one touch her cheek.

she placed her hand to where the sphere had touched her.

The spot was warm and seemed to soothe her, the warmth spreading through her body and healing her physically and mentally.

turning back to look at kohaku and her friends, she knew they were also, like her, being caressed and healed by the small lights.

She giggled softly.

These lights were so beautiful...

they reminded her of fireflies.

the lights all disappeared as the figures hands stopped glowing.

she almost felt disappointed it was over so soon.

the stranger stepped away from kohaku, only stopping to nod silently at her, as if signaling to her that she could see him now.

Sango smiled gratefully at the Him/her before bolting to kohaku's side.

She tentatively placed her hand to his cheek, tears sparkling in the moonlight as they fell to rest on the earth.

His body was still slightly glowing and was warm.

He was breathing deeply, and sango knew she had to wait a while for him to awaken.

her eyes shifted to his healer.

She could see small lithe hands poking out from its cloak, too small to be a man's.

She Must be a girl.

Sango concluded silently.

She now knew she had sorts of magical abilities.

Sango stood up and took a step towards her, and she noticed her tense as if preparing to flee.

She took a cautious step back, and glazed at her warily, distrust in her amber eyes.

White wings burst from her back, making her wince.

There was a wound, still bleeding, that stretched from the tip all the way down, it was a deep cut, and she obviously hadn't healed it yet.

Could it be that she wasn't able, to heal her own wounds?

"wait!" sango urged.

She stopped moving, for now.

"Let us see to your wounds. its the least we can do."

She turned her eyes away.

"Don't bother. i can take care of myself."

Kagome stood up to help sango. "Don't say that! you need help and you know it!"

She turned to face them. "I will let you help in one condition, you must find fire and rain."

She woke to see sango and kagome talking quietly while Inuyasha Sango turned to her and smiled.

Kagome acknowledged her happily.

"hey, your awake. whats your name?"

the girl took off her hood and smiled brightly, haven gotten over her wariness.

"My name?" she inquired as her dark brown wavy hair fell around her.

"my name is lightfeather."

They all stared at her as they took in her appearance for the first time.

She was a true beauty, inside and out.

Her dark wavy hair seemed to perfectly fit around her face.

She wore a black sleeveless suit that fit to her body, showing off her curves. A blue rhinestone belt hung loosely around her waist.

a matching blue rhinestone choker was wrapped around her neck.

her amber eyes sparkled in the morning light.

her face features included long eye lashes and full light peach lips.

She smiled before standing up.

"Wait!" sango nearly yelled.

Lightfeather looked back at her hesitantly.

"don't think you can get away quite so easy. wings out!"she demanded.

lightfeather sighed and gave a look of defeat. "fine..."

Lightfeather sat down and her wings appeared out of thin air, stretching out and tickling sango and kagome's noses.

Sango walked away and got kagome's first aid kit.

kagome took out a small paste and smeared it on the wound, earning her a hiss of pain.

Unknowingly, lightfeathers cat ears and tail began to appear.

Sango looked happy that she was finally showing her true self.

kagome giggled when she saw the look on inuyashas face.

Lightfeather was a cat demon, and Inuyasha was a dog demon.

that spelled for trouble.

Later on, lightfeathers wing was all bandaged and she was resting against a tree.

her tail rested on her lap as her ears were drooping forward.

She slowly opened her eyes.

Glancing around, she noticed her body slightly glowing. '

_oh no'. _she thought.

'_The change is going to happen!'_

she knew she could not let anyone see her form of weakness, so she quietly stood up and began to fast walk to the forest, glowing brighter with each step she took.

_'Almost there...'_

Inuyasha suddenly drooped down in front of her.

"and where are you going?" he sneered.

As soon as Lightfeather saw him, she reacted completely on instinct , hissing and running away.

her body glowed extremely bright.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, holding her in place as she struggled.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why your glowing."

Lightfeather went completely white.

Dismay was radiating off her in waves. '

_NO! Im too late!' _her mind screamed.

Inuyasha blinked open his eyes.

Lightfeather was gone.

A small tan cat with black stripes and a white chest stood where she once was.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "are you?..."

The cat nodded. "yes. its me. I'm stuck like this all day and can only fly and open dimensions."

Inuyasha raised a brow.

"oookkkayyyy..."

Sango, Miroku, kagome, shippo, and kirara all ran over.

kirara trotted over and sniffed her, mewing.

Lightfeather blinked at her and meowed back.

miroku face palmed. "Okay, This story is weird."

* * *

lightfeather: Don't worry, someday, or some year, I'll finish this. Maybe. Possibly. Sort of. I DONT KNOW! ...AM i weird? ya know wat, dont answer that. I know im weird. end of story. well, not this story, i mean-

Redfall: *slaps hand over her mouth.* we get it, okay?

Rainfall: Redfall! were not in this story! lets go!

Redfall: fffiiiiinnnneeeee!


End file.
